Battle of Greenville
The Battle of Greenville 'was an engagement of the American Revolutionray War that took place on 21 June 1776 northwest of Providence, Rhode Island, at Greenville. Major General Charles Cornwallis attempted to attack the anchored Patriot fleet at Providence, so George Washington (with Nathanael Greene as reserves) hurriedly marched south from Boston to prevent the destruction of his ships. In a five minute-long battle, the British were driven off in their attempts to outflank the Americans, whose right flank in turn flanked the British and defeated their army. The result was Cornwallis' retreat to Long Island with the 450 men he had left; the rest had been killed, wounded, captured, or had deserted his ranks. Background In April 1776 the American Patriots, who were rebelling against Great Britain, captured Boston from the British garrison after a virtually bloodless battle. Boston's fall enabled the Americans to take over Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Connecticut, and Rhode Island, but this foothold was small and needed to be defended. The American commander-in-chief George Washington recruited several Minutemen from Boston and the surrounding areas to defend the land, and he also fomented the creation of the Continental Navy, which started out as three ships under John Paul Jones, Eliot Arkwright, and Abner Basset. This fleet was anchored in the port of Providence, which was also a vital trading center for the Thirteen Colonies rebellion. Major General Charles Cornwallis, who had made camp north of New York City, was determined to enforce a blockade on Providence by driving the fleet out and enabling Richard Howe's fleet to head into harbor. However, Richard Howe's fleet was busy in the Caribbean, so he spent months mustering Loyalist militia, who were raised by Thomas Henry Barclay. His army totaled up to 6,600 Loyalists and 2,400 British Regulars, and in late June 1776 Cornwallis departed for Providence to push out the fleet. Washington gathered 10,320 Patriot militiamen and marched south from Boston to defend Providence from attack. He was reinforced by Nathanael Greene's 4,900 American troops that garrisoned Boston. Cornwallis encamped northwest of Providence at Greenville, having exhausted his men in the march. Washington and his army met the British-Loyalist army at their camp near the city. Battlefield/Order of Battle ' ]]American/Patriot Army #George Washington - 10,320 troops *Philip van Cortlandt - New York Regiments *Henry Knox - Cannon 2. Nathanael Greene - 4,900 troops ' militia]]British/Loyalist Army' #Maj. Gen. Charles Cornwallis - 9,000 troops *Thomas Henry Barclay - 4,800 Loyalist militia *Dr. Samuel Adams - 1,800 Loyalist cavalry *James Grant - 2,400 British regulars Battle The British prepared to defend a hill, placing several units there. Cornwallis eyed a weak point in the American formation, which was Henry Knox's mortars that accompanied Washington's army, which drew up in a line across the battlefield. Dr. Samuel Adams (not the patriot Samuel Adams) led a cavalry charge against the American artillery pieces, expecting to punch a hole in the Patriot line. However, the first charge, with 450 men involved, was gunned down to 50 men with volleys from the Minutemen. Another charge was completely wiped out, demoralizing the British and Loyalist army. Cornwallis, realizing his folly, threw Colonel James Grant's Redcoats against the American right flank. This charge of infantry and loyalist cavalry was also bloodily repulsed, as the cavalry were mown down almost before they could draw sabers to slash at the American militiamen. When Nathanael Greene's militiamen arrived, Washington positioned them on the left of his flank to form a right angle, a giant vee, which could envelop the British army. Philip van Cortlandt's troops on the Patriot right moved in a flanking attack against Cornwallis and Grant's battered left flank, and the loyalist militia fled in droves. They deserted, melting away into the surrounding areas, and Cornwallis was left with only 450 men when he escaped the disaster. Aftermath Cornwallis' few remaining troops accompanied him back to Long Island, where they encamped. The Loyalists who escaped the battle did not show again, and many either joined the Patriots or gave up having a cause in the war. John Paul Jones' fleet was saved from being evicted from Providence, and Greene was proved as an exceptional commander. The Patriots' victory saved New England from British invasion, and the American army could pursue Cornwallis' army, which would lead to the Battle of Long Island and the Battle of Harlem Heights. Category:Battles